Trust
by Trisride159
Summary: Four asks Tris on a date. But when Tris finds out what they are supposed to do. She freaks. Christina, knowing that Tris needs help, lies to Four, to get Tris out of the date to help her. But what happens when Four catches them, not just in the lie. But Tris with another guy? How far will Four go to save their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

I thought that maybe I should write another story. So here it goes.

" I think I'm going to die!" I shout as I slam the door shut.

" What now?" asked Christina. Washing dishis in the kitchen.

We had moved into our own apartment.

" Ok, so Four asked me on a date. You know because we haven't been on one. Ever." I state simply going to sit down at the bar. " And I'm happy and what not. But I have nothing to wear. And I have no idea where he is taking me. And so I don't know what to wear. Hints I don't have anything to wear." I sigh. I put my face in my hands.

" Ok. Do you want me to talk to Will? See if he can get any details out of Four?" she was now drying off a plate.

" Yes, and no. I want to be surprised. Yet I don't want to wear the wrong thing." I wine. And slam my face over and over on the counter.

" I can ask Will to ask Four, where you are going. And, then tell you want to wear. But I wont tell you were your going." She states, looking at me.

Christina, could pull anything off. She was tall, dark brown skin ,brown eyes, dark, lean, short chin-length black hair, pretty, top teeth are straight. I was so jelouse. No matter what she wore, she could always work with it.

Me on the other hand. Cant pull anything off.

" What time is he picking you up?" she quiestoned.

" in about. I turned to look at the clock on the wall over the fireplace. 30 minutes." I sigh

" What the heck girl!" she shouted at me. She runs and picks up the phone on the wall.

5 secounds late.

" Thanks Will." She smiles.

" Ok. You need to wear a swim suit.'" She states after she hangs up the phone.

" thanks. That didn't give it away. And also I don't have one." I have never been swimming before. In abnegation. We were never allowed to show any skin. So from what I know about swimming. It shows skin. So yeah.

" Its fine you can use one of mine." Christina says walking into her room.

I turn on the bar stool, facing the door to her room.

" But Christina. I don't know how to swim." I say.

" WHAT!" she shouted. Running out of her room.

" I have never been swimming." I say looking down. I fell so embarresed.

" Ok I cant take this." She says picking up her cell phone.

" Hey Will." She blushes. " Are you with Four?"

I stare at her. " What are you doing?" I mouth

She puts one finger. " Can I talk to him please?" she asked after a pause.

Another pause.

" Hey Four. Um , Tris cant make it tonight."

I look at her. What in the world. She is ruining everything.

" Because she doesn't feel good." She says with a 'duh' voice.

" NO! Don't. I can take care of her."

Pause.

" I said NO!"

I star straight at her my mouth opened. " What in the HELL did you do!?"

" I cancelled your date. You need to learn how to swim." She stated with a look.

" And how do you perpose we do that?" I raised an eyebrow.

" I have a friend. An dhe can teach you. He is really good! And he is gay. So he wont do any funny business. So go put this on." She says throwing me a black bikiny.

" Ugh." I sighed and went to try it on. But I'm happy, I have a friend who cares enough about me to help me not look like an idiot, in front of the boy I love.

So I went and put the bathing suit on. Smiling to myself.

Whats the worst that could happen?

Hope you liked it. There will be some Fourtris action sometime. So yeah.

Read more: thecharacters#ixzz2wFZBFssx


	2. Chapter 2

Here's some more!

"There he is." Christina said pointing toward the only person who was near the pool.

He was tall, bronze/brown skin, deep dark eyes, and he had a snake tattoo behind his ear the tail curls around his earlobe. He was handsome.

"Hey Christina." He said waving toward her. And smiling. He had a cute smile. Good thing he was gay.

"Hey Uriah." She waved back. "Uriah met Tris. Tris met Uriah." Christina said waving her hand back and forth between us.

"It's very nice to meet you." He said nodding towards me.

"You to." I smiled. "I heard a lot about you." I said trying to spice up some conversation.

"Really." Uriah said raising his eyebrows at Christina. "Christina. What have I told you about talking about me to other girls?"

Christina thought for a moment. "Nothing." She said looking instantly at him.

"You don't remember me telling you to make sure they know I'm not interested?" he said glaring at her.

"I did. And plus that's not why she is here. Don't YOU remember when I texted saying she doesn't know how to swim?" It was Christians turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I don't recall that part, but anyway. Let's get to work. You have your bathing suits on?" he asked clasping his hands looking back and forth between Christina and me.

I nodded looking down at the ground and blushing.

"Ok then. Go ahead and undress, and then get in the water." He said smiling at me.

This scared me. And by how he reacted. My guess is that he noticed.

"What seems to be the matter?" he asked.

"She used to be Abnegation." Christina explained.

"Oh. Will then." He turned. "Let me know when you are ready."

2 HOURS LATER

"Ok good. Now. Swim from that side to this side." Uriah ordered. Christina and I were now swimming. I was actually swimming. When I made it to the other side of the pool which was-15x15- without going under the water. I cheered.  
I hugged Christina excitedly. And then hugged Uriah. He kissed me on the cheek. But I didn't care. I knew he was gay. And plus he did it to Christina and me at the begging.

It made me uncomfortable at first. But knowing he was gay. And everything. I didn't care.

I smiled at Uriah.

"What in the HELL!" I turned.

Four and Will were standing at the door looking straight at me.

Four looked murderous.

I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Resources.

Read more: thecharacters#ixzz2wFj5kxUQ


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

Crap!

" What the HELL is going on!?" Four growls.

" Nothing." Christina says, swimming to my side.

" It doesn't look like nothing." Four says glaring at her. " You." He says glaring at Uriah. " Who do you think you are? Kissing my girl!?"

" I'm a friend of Christinas. And I wasn't trying to take her from you…"

" Right. Then why the hell where you kissing her?"

" It wasn't a kiss Four." I interrupted. " He was just pecked my cheek. It wasn't anything."

" Really?" he glares at me. His eyes full of disappointment and hurt. " Then what was it? Because it sure looked to me like it was something. You didn't even push him away." He explains.

" He was just saying good job. And he does it to me. He isn't into us." Christina said.

" oh really? It sure did look like it." Four said.

"SHUT UP!" Uriah yelled. All eyes turned to him.

What was he going to say? I thought. He will probably make it worse. But all eyes were on him now. And I wasn't going to make them all turn to me. Just because I just got used to having two people look at my body. Doesn't mean I want everyone else.

And luckily, Four was to mad to look at what I was wearing. Just remembering what I was wearing myself. I hid behind Christina. Still keeping my eyes on Uriah.

" I don't like them. I don't like any girl." He said. He toke a deep breath and kept his eyes down looking at the water as he countiued. " I'm gay."

Christinas mouth dropped open. Why? I don't know. I mean she was the one who told me that he was gay. So why was she so surprised?

Fours' mouth was wide open. His eyes were full of embaressment, and regret.

" I'm so sorry dude. I didn't know." Four said looking at Uriah, who still was facing the water.

" So, just because he is gay, your sorry. What the hell is wrong with you. You should have believed us, or at least Tris. You know. I mean, your pretty much showing that someone has to spill a very deep secret for you to believe them. You couldn't just believe Tris. You know she loves you. And that's why she was here. She didn't know how to swim. So I came here, and called Uriah to help train her for your stupid date. She was doing this for you!" Christina shouted. I blushed when she said I couldn't swim.

Four was looking at me now. With sarrow in his eyes.

" Tris. I'm sorry I just. When I heard you were sick. I believed it. You know?" I couldn't look at him anymore. I looked to the side, still hiding behind Christina to protect my body from sight. " And then I see a boy kissing you. Can you see why I reacted like that?"

I nodded. " But you still should of trusted me." I mumbled.

" Do you want to leave?" Christina whispered so only I could hear her.

I nodded.

" Do you want me to guard you?" she asked.

I nodded again.

" Can Uriah come?" Christina countiued to whisper.

I look over at him, he is still looking down at the water.

And I nodded.

" Uriah." Christina says. "You want to go back to our place and hang out?"

Uriah perked up. " Yeah." He said. His voice wasn't as exsiting as before.

He swam towards us.

" Can you help me guard Tris from their view please?" Christina asked so only we could hear her.

Uriah looked back at me. " Still a little shy?" he smerkered. Im glade one person thought this was funny.

But I cant help it. I smile to. And nod.

Christina was in front of me as swam to the side of the pool. Uriah was on my left side, blocking the boys view. I glanced over there as Christina got out and saw that they were both looking this way. Will was looking at Christina. And Four, was looking at me.

Christina got out first. She then grabbed a towl and held it up to block their view when I got out. I wrapped the towl around me and started to cry.

" Uriah. Get the clothes please." Christina said to Uriah as he got out of the pool. She had her arms wrapped protectively around me and my towl.

As we walked past Will and Four, Four toke a step near me. Christina tightened her hold on me and glared a death glare- that even I was scared of- at him.

I looked back at him as we walked away. And what I saw. I have never seen before.

Four was crying.

Hoped you liked it please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV

I was in my bedroom crying. I have no idea why he would yell at me, or Christina. Or even uriah. He didn't do anything wrong. But most of all. I was crying, because he didn't trust me.

Why would he ever think that I would cheat on him? Why would he not believe me? Why would he not believe Christina? Why would he yell at me?

There was so many quiestons, running through my head. That I didn't even hear a knock on the door.

" Hey." Said a soft voice. I opened my eyes.

" Hey." I said back. I was wraped in a blanket, after drying off from the pool.

" How are you?" Christina asked. She rubed my shoulders.

" Fine." I moved away from her touch. " What do you want?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be mean to her. I just wanted to be alone. I couldn't handle being close to someone at this moment.

" Four was here." She said looking down, and playing with her fingers.

" Oh." I said falling face first on my pillow. " What did he want?" I said/mumbled. My face was in my pillow.

" He wanted you to give him another chance. And i hope you do. I mean really, you like him and imayhaveinvitedhiminside."

I sat up strait. " What did you just say?"

" I may have invited him inside…'

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence, before my fists went flying.

**how is that for long people! LOL! :-)**

_hope you liked it. again thanks to all of those that are reading and_

_leaving me reviews. i love hearing what you guys think about it._

_just please dont make it to mean. lol._

_-maximumride159_


	5. Chapter 5

Four POV

i couldn't let Tris get away. She was the one for me. plus i made a big mistake.I should have trusted her. I mean i do trust her, its just that when someone let alone your girlfriend says "i'm sick." or well her friend says that. And then you see them at a pool kissing a guy. What would you think? but still. I couldn't let her go. Not her. Not like this.

"I'm going." i said as i got of the couch, and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Will asked. We had our own apartment. Which was right next To Christina, and Tris. Well we were across from each other.

"I'm going to talk to Christina, and Tris." i said as i ran out the door. Which really didnt help me get away from Will. because we were across the hall from each other. but hey, whatever.

i knocked.

"Coming!" shouted Christina from inside.

Will hadn't come out of our door yet. Which im happy he hasn't because, he will talk me out of talking to Tris.

the White steel door opened in front of me, and showing Christina face. Her black hair was up in a bun as if she had been cleaning.

She glared at me, looking me up and down. Her little brown eyes judging me the whole time. "What do you want?" she asked. in a little snotty way.

"Can I please talk to Tris? Please?" I begged.

"Why should i let you. You already hurt her once today. Is that not enough for you? Do you need to keep hurting her? Do you like hurting her?" she was pissed. I dont know where that came from but whatever.

"None of those things. I didnt mean to hurt her today. I just you know, I dont know. i didnt know what to think. But im here to make things right. Now please, please let me see her."

"Hummmmmm." she was judging me again with those judgey looking eyes of hers. "No." she said as she slammed the door in my face.

"Please Christina. Do you really think that I would hurt her again? Let alone in one day?" I shouted through the door. There was no answer. I put my right hand on the door. Its cold feeling clearing my head.

"Please. Please. I can't let her get away." I put my head on the door as I pour my heart out even more. "I can't, and I wont let her get away." The door is still closed, but i can hear breathing on the other side.

" She is the one for me. I have been with other girls, but none of them. Not even one. Has ever made me feel." I thought of what Tris makes me feel like. "Loved, wanted, needed." And then i realized. That she makes me feel that way. But what she really makes me feel like is.

"Wanted."

And I smiled to myself. Because that is what she makes me feel.

Wanted


	6. Chapter 6

This is for that one person who said this book is good but i need to work on the plot.

Thank you. for your comment. Um. Mainly what im trying to do, is show that Tris isn't always going to go back to Four. A lot of stories make Tris and Four always just get back together after a fight or something. Well that shows that girls sometimes just are weak in a way. Because i mean. i want to make it interesting.

The main point, is that he doesn't believe her. And that he needs, and wants to be back with her. It shows that Four is really into this relationship that they have. and i'm only in 8th grade. so im not the best at plot. So im sorry. but please keep reading. And plus the reviews you guys give me, tell me what i need to work on. so please help me with that and let me know if you like it. :-) so thanks for that comment. :-)

**_hope you liked it. again thanks to all of those that are reading and_**

**_leaving me reviews. i love hearing what you guys think about it._**

**_just please dont make it to mean. lol._**

**_-maximumride159_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Christina POV**

I slammed the door in Fours face. I couldn't bear to look at him any longer. I could see the hurt in his eyes. The shame, and the sadness. I would have let him in if i hadn't slammed the door.

After I slammed it. I stood in front of it. Not knowing what else to do. After about 10 seconds. I hear him talking. But i wasn't sure who he was talking to at first, until i realized. He was talking to me. And from what my ears heard. He was talking from his heart.

"Please, please! I can't let her get away." He said. I heard a pound on the other side of the door, and thought that he was trying to break in. But when it didn't come again, and when talked, his voice sounded more closer. And judging by that i would say that he had his head up against the door.

" I can't. I wont let her get away." He said through the door.

I turned my back toward the door, and then sat down up against it. He was pouring his heart out. Not caring who heard it. I was so surprised, I let out a little gasp. And I guess, that he heard it because he went on.

" She is the one for."

_Oh great. Here we go. _I thought. _I bet he has been reading romance books._

Now I thought it was a lost cause. I started to get to my feet when he talked again.'

" I have been with a lot of other girls, but none of them. Not even one. Has ever made me feel..." He stopped as if he hadn't really though about it before. So maybe he really wasn't making this up.

"Loved, wanted, needed..." He stopped, there was more? Wow. She does give him a lot of feelings.

And then he said one word. That changed everything.

"Wanted." He sounded breathless.

Tris told me all about his past. About his father, about his mom. Everything. And him saying that. And saying its because of Tris. Made my heart break. And so I did the only thing, that I knew I could do.

I opened the door.

**Tris POV**

**(FYI. I'M GOING TO REPEAT A CHAPTER HERE)**

I was in my bedroom crying. I have no idea why he would yell at me, or Christina. Or even uriah. He didn't do anything wrong. But most of all. I was crying, because he didn't trust me.

Why would he ever think that I would cheat on him? Why would he not believe me? Why would he not believe Christina? Why would he yell at me?

There was so many quiestons, running through my head. That I didn't even hear a knock on the door.

" Hey." Said a soft voice. I opened my eyes.

" Hey." I said back. I was wraped in a blanket, after drying off from the pool.

" How are you?" Christina asked. She rubed my shoulders.

" Fine." I moved away from her touch. " What do you want?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be mean to her. I just wanted to be alone. I couldn't handle being close to someone at this moment.

" Four was here." She said looking down, and playing with her fingers.

" Oh." I said falling face first on my pillow. " What did he want?" I said/mumbled. My face was in my pillow.

" He wanted you to give him another chance. And i hope you do. I mean really, you like him and imayhaveinvitedhiminside."

I sat up strait. " What did you just say?"

" I may have invited him inside…'

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence, before my fists went flying.

**Four POV**

I stood in the living room, right next to the door, in case Tris wanted to kill me. But i wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about what I had said earlier. I had poured out my heart. To a door.- and Christina. But that doesn't really count, because she wan't right there in front of me.- But could I pour my heart out to Tris?

**_BAM! BAM!_**

I turned my head towards the way I heard it.

" WHY!" It was Tris's voice. and she didn't sound happy.

**BAM!** The door to Tris's room, shook. I started to walk over there.

"WOULD!" Tris again.

**_BAM! _**

The door shook again. And I ran. Whatever was happening on the other side. Wasn't good.

**_BAM!_**

The door shook again. And Tris yelled the rest of her sentence.

"DO THAT!"

I put it together. 'why would you do that?'

She was yelling at Christina. She had to be. Because that was were Christina had gone last I saw her.

I tugged on the door. As hard as I could. But it was still locked.

"CHRISTINA!" I yelled slapping my hand on the door. It is so not like Tris to hurt anyone. Let alone Christina.

Then everything stopped. I didn't hear a sound, or anything from the other room.

Christina must be dead. Tris must be dead. Someone is dead.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I rammed my shoulder as hard as I could into the door. But my shoulder never had the chance to hit it. The door opened, and I ran passed the door, past Tris -who opened the door-, past Christina - who was on the bed awake- wait what?

I didn't have time to think, because my force made me hit the wall across from the door.

And then I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris POV**

Ok. So like, I knew Four was banging on the other side of the door yelling for Christina. Which I dont know why. But hey. He sucks. So like yeah. He probably thought that I was hurting her. But no. I wasn't. I would never hurt Christina. No matter what she does. Even if sometimes, she should get hit. I wouldn't.

Then after he was banging on the door, and trying to pull it-what an idiot. Its a push. Not a pull. ( yeah we are trying to fix that.)-. So I opened the door, and the next thing I know, is Fours body going past the door, past my bed-which Christina was on. -Alive and unharmed.- And then hits the wall on the other side of the room. Across from the door. And then he blacked out.

Christina and I, stood there, looking at him, then at each other. And I couldn't help but laugh. This is something you only see in movies. And i mean really. If you saw a guy just all the sudden run through your door, and then into your bedroom wall, then pass out. wouldn't you laugh. Finally Christina started laughing with me.

"Ugh." Four was back. Wow that was fast. In both ways. I giggled.-Wow I just giggled.

"You ok?" I asked walking toward were he was lying on the ground, from my spot by the door.

"Tris!" He stood up fast. To fast for my human eyes to see. "Where is Christina?" I rolled my eyes and nodded my head towards the spot where Christina sat on the bed.

"Sup." She said to Four who was looking at her in worry.

"Your alright?" He asked. He looked taken back. "Why aren't you hurt?"

"What!? Why would you think that I was hurt? You got it out for me Four?" She got up from the bed, and made her way towards Four, and got in his face. "Should I have let you in this house? Should I even let you near Tris again?" She was staring into his eyes.

"Yes." He said.

"No." I said, and we said it at the same time.

"Wait." He turned to me. Stepping back a little from Christina. "You don't want me to be around you?" He asked me, he looked right into my eyes. I could see the hurt, and sadness that was showing. He wasn't even trying to hide it. Which surprised me.

" Its not that I don't want to see _you. _I don't want to see anybody, who thinks that I'm lying to them. Thats why." I had to look away from his eyes. The emotions that he was showing, were the ones, that were breaking my heart. - even more than when he didn't believe me. I was looking at the floor when I said the next part. "Until you can believe that everything I'm saying, is true. We aren't together." I chocked on the word _together._

It hurt me so bad that I had to let him go. But I couldn't be with someone who didn't believe me. Even when my friends where saying the same thing. I can see where he was coming from. But once he found out that Uriah was gay. Then he just dropped it. I mean, right when he heard that everything was ok. But when me and everyone else said there was nothing going on. He didn't believe it.

I guess it does take someone to spill a secret, for him to believe.

"Tris please."

I was brought back to the present when I heard Four begging.

"Please. I can fix this." He said. I looked up. And what I saw surprised me again.

His eyes where red, and he had little raindrops falling from his eyes.

Tears.

It hurt me so bad seeing him cry. And knowing that I was the one who was making him.

Two times in one day.

I couldn't get my voice above a whisper. I was about to cry myself. He was the one who was always brave, and strong. But when he cries. Thats when you know. Something is really wrong.

"Then show me." I sobbed.

"I will. Right now." He chocked out.

I looked up. He was coming towards me. I couldn't handle him hugging me or touching me. Because I know I will loose it, and then I will say sorry and we would get back together. But thats not what I want. I mean, I really want to be together. But I want someone who will believe me you know.

"Don't." I whispered, and toke a step back. My vision getting blurry. I knew that I was about to cry. And I didn't want him to see me like this. "Please. Just get out." I couldn't stop the tear from rolling down my cheek.

"Tris." He said. Tears where going down his face, leaving red streaks behind them. He took a deep breath and said. "I'll leave."

I sighed. I couldn't stand to be near him anymore. Not today at least.

"But." I looked up at him. He was right beside me. Looking down at me, and gazing straight into my eyes. The dark blue of his eyes trapping me there.

"I'm not going to let you get away. Ok? I will always be here for you. And i will never stop fighting. Ever."

I couldn't breath as he walked out the door.

And once I heard the front door shut, I fell to the ground crying my eyes out.

I felt Christinas' arms wrap around me.

I forgot she was here. But I didn't care. I was tiered of being brave all the time. So I let all the tears pour out of my eyes. And not just the ones for Four. But also the ones that I held back.

I cried for my mother. Even though its been a long time.

I cried for my father.

I cried for Caleb.

I cried for Al.

I cried for Dauntless.

I cried.

And cried.

And cried.

Until I couldn't cry anymore.

And through all of that. Christina was there with me.

Holding me.

Talking to me.

and even crying with me.

You can't be brave all the time. Even if you are in dauntless.

**Four POV**

I walked out of the apartment. And shut the door.

For the first time. Sense I have know Tris. This is the first time.

She has ever. EVER. made me feel.

Unwanted.


End file.
